Pinching War
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK DAY 7- PINCH: Zuko and Katara get into another one of their infamous fights. But what happens when pinching is envolved? Let the Pinching War begin!
1. The Pinching War

**ZUTARA WEEK DAY 7- PINCH: Sorry, I forgot to put this up yesterday and just remembered that I didn't at like 4 in the morning today. So here's **_**Pinching War**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**7. Pinch**

It was a normal day for the Gaang at the Western Air Temple. Which meant Zuko and Katara were fighting over something. No one really remembered what they were arguing about.

"Spolied prince!" Katara shouted.

"Waterbending peasant!" Zuko shouted back.

"Hot head!"

"Mad women!"

"Psycho!"

"Crazy girl!"

"I'm crazy! Says the guy who spent most his life chasing a twelve year old boy. Am I the only one that finds that a little creepy?" Katara said.

"Oh great," Sokka mumbled.

"We better leave," Toph said, "I have a feeling this is about to get physical and Twinkle Toes can't afford another injury in his... special spot." Aang cringed at the memory.

"I couldn't walk right for a week," he said. The three of them left as Zuko and Katara continued throwing insults at each other. As Toph predicted, the two were soon rolling on the floor in a fight.

"Get off me," Katara growled as Zuko rolled on top of her.

"I will when you admit defeat," Zuko growled back. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Katara looked. Her face was slightly flushed, her long, wavy, dark brown hair splayed out around her and the top of her dress had became partially undone, giving Zuko a pretty good view down he shirt. Katara tried to get out from under him, but couldn't. Instead, she pinched the hair on the nape of his neck and twisted it. Zuko yelped in pain. Katara rolled smirked.

"Give up now?" she asked.

"Never!" Zuko said. Katara pinched his hair harder and twisted even more. Zuko groaned in pain.

"Okay, okay, I give up!" he said, "Just let me go!" Katara did so. Zuko rolled off of her. Katara stood up, dusted off her dress and began to walk away. But Zuko got an idea. As she passed him from his spot on the ground, he pinched her butt. Katara jumped, turning around. Zuko smirked at her.

"Did you just...?" she said. Zuko looked at her innocently.

"Do what?" he asked. Katara smirked and knelt neck to Zuko, a predatory look in her ocean blue eyes.

"Katara?" Zuko said nervously, "What are you-" he was silenced by Katara's soft lips on his. Her lips were only there for a second before she backed away, pinching Zuko's bottom lip between her teeth, sending pleasurable waves through his body. Katara's smirk widened.

"I win," she whispered in his ear. Then she stood up and walked away. Zuko stood up and followed her. This pinching war wasn't over yet.

**There's **_**Pinching War**_**. I hoped you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Payback

**I've wanted to continue this story for a while and finally thought of something. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko walked into the courtyard of the Western Air Temple after he finished Firebending training with Aang. Which meant Zuko was currently shirtless and sweaty. Katara was currently making dinner.

"Smells good," Zuko said. Katara looked up to respond, but what she meant to say died in her throat when she saw Zuko. His bare, muscular chest was glistening with sweat and hit black hair clung to his forehead. Katara immediately looked back down at the pot of stew she was making.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "Are you gona take a shower or something. You're all sweaty and stinky." Zuko was about to say yes, but grinned instead. He had an idea. A little payback for that pinching war he and Katara had the yesterday.

"Give me a hug," he said, holding out his arms. Katara looked at Zuko as if he had grown another head.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just want a hug from my favorite waterbender," Zuko said, moving toward her. Katara stood up, holding up the spoon she had been stirring with.

"I have wooden spoon and I'm not afraid to use it," she threatened, holding up the spoon.

"I just want a hug," Zuko said.

"Maybe once you take a shower," Katara said, although she was lying through her teeth. She actually liked Zuko's smell. Something like cinnamon and burning wood.

"Why are you acting like this?" Katara asked, throwing the spoon at him. Zuko easily caught it in his hand and tossed it to the side.

"One word," he said, "Payback."

"Payback for what?" Katara asked.

"Remember that little pinching war we had yesterday?" Zuko said. Katara's eyes widened and she did the first thing she could think of. Run. Really fast. Zuko ran right after her. Having longer legs than her, Zuko easily caught up with Katara. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Gotcha," he whispered in her ear. Katara's knees nearly gave out from under her as she was pressed against Zuko's bare chest. Zuko noticed her shaking slightly.

"You're trembling," Zuko said softly.

"Am not," Katara retorted.

"Are too," Zuko said, leaning close to her, enjoying the effect he was having on her. A light blush stained Katara's cheeks.

"You-you can let go of me now," Katara said quietly.

"I don't want to," Zuko replied just as quietly. He leaned down and captured Katara's lips in a soft kiss. Katara melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Zuko's. If Zuko didn't have his arms around her waist, Katara felt as if she would fall and melt into a puddle right there. She could feel the heat radiating from him and his heart beating just as fast as her's. Katara felt her stomach do a sumersault when Zuko's tongue ran across her bottom lip, slipping past her lips, exploring her mouth. When they parted, they were still so close the Katara's lips moved against Zuko's when she talked.

"Was that part of your payback?" she asked softly.

"No," Zuko answered, "That was because I wanted too." A small smile crossed Katara's face. That was, until she smelt something odd.

"Zuko, do you smell something?" she asked. Then it hit her, "Dinner!" Reluctantly, she broke away from Zuko, who followed her back to the courtyard.

"It's okay," said Katara, puuting out the fire.

"Then can we get back to this?" Zuko spun her around and kissed her again. But they parted when they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Later," she whispered. Zuko turned around to go get dressed for dinner when he felt something pinch his butt. He jumped and turned around as Katara said cheerfully, "I win again."

**There's the end. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
